Romeo and Cinderella
by Maia Angel Mizuhara
Summary: Mikan esta en un estado sentimental terrible. Ella esta enamorada de Nastume, pero él esta enamorado de Luna. Luego de graduarse de la academia y tener una vida, Mikan recibe una noticia que simplemente, la destroza. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿podran ellos estar juntos? - Song Fic - Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella
1. Julieta

**Hola! Este es mi primer songfic. Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella es una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que les agrade la idea que tuve :) Gracias a Nekomini por la ayuda :3! **

* * *

><p>Mikan estaba limpiando su cuarto. Había puesto un desastre la habitación hace un mes porque se había enterado de una tragedia. Luego de armar el jaleo allí, en su apartamento, necesitaba apoyo emocional, y Hotaru estuvo allí para brindárselo. Dejó que Mikan se quedara en su apartamento por un tiempo para ayudarla, pero luego, Mikan dijo que sería mejor que vaya al suyo a reflexionar sola.<p>

Mientras ella limpiaba la habitación choco con un mueble y se cayó algo al piso, ella lo alzó y era un portarretrato con una foto de ella y Natsume de pequeños.

Mikan estaba agarrada del brazo de Natsume y tenía una sonrisa inmensa, mientras que con su otra mano hacia un signo de paz, y Natsume portaba una sonrisa diminuta.

_Aquel pensamiento que nunca fui capaz de decirle…_

_Ahora vuela sobre el cielo lejano, _

_Como una fantasía._

_Espera Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Espera Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Espera Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Espera Romeo, Romeo…_

A Mikan se le parte el corazón al ver esa foto, de su cara comienzan a desbordar tristes lágrimas, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel?

_Cuando me di cuenta de ello, _

_Tú siempre estabas a mi lado._

_Hacíamos todo juntos _

_Éramos amigos de toda la vida._

Ella recuerda cuando él la ayudaba con las tareas de matemática, cuando peleaban pero luego se reían, cuando charlaban bajo el árbol sakura…

_Parecíamos estar unidos_

_Nuestra felicidad y tristeza crearon un lazo,_

_Cómo si nuestros corazones fueran uno._

Cuando ella lo encontró haciendo misiones, y él estaba en un mal estado, él le decía que ella no tenía que preocuparse… ¿cómo él creía que era posible para ella no preocuparse? Después de todo eran mejores amigos. Ellos habían pasado por tanto juntos…

_Pero, _

_¿Por qué el destino hizo una cosa tan cruel y tubo que separarnos?_

_Con la presencia de aquella muchacha._

_Todo el mundo la quería y como la cuidaban,_

_Tan cruel como hermosa._

_Oye mira, ahí viene ella es __**Cenicienta…**_

Mikan recuerda a Luna, como se presentó un día en secundaria siendo la más inocente de todas las chicas, y si, ella se percató con la primera vista que esa era solo una actuación. Pero, lo peor fue que Natsume si cayó en su actuación.

Todos la trataban tan lindo a ella, nadie le faltaba el respeto, y claro, ¿quién tocaría a una chica linda e inocente? Bueno, eso creían. Porque la crueldad estaba oculta en ella. Muchas veces ella intento hacer daño a Mikan, pero ella era rescatada por Hotaru, la única además de ella que se percató de la maldad de esa chica.

_Aquellos amantes al fin se conocieron hasta convertirse en uno solo._

_Dejándome sola, llorando sin parar,_

_Una pobre __**Julieta…**_

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de niños_

_ Durante aquella pequeña aventura?_

_Quien quiera menos yo,_

_Quien quiera menos tú,_

_El telón de esta historia aún no puede caer..._

_Aquellos días de juegos parece que se_

_Desvanecieron con el paso del tiempo…_

_Tu eres mi Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Tú eres mi Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Tú eres mi Romeo, Romeo…_

Hace un mes Mikan se enteró que dentro de unas dos semanas Nastume y Luna se iban a casar, y que ella era una dama de honor. A ella se le quebró mucho más el corazón de lo que ya estaba. ¿Acaso Natsume olvido su promesa? ¿Que iban a estar siempre juntos, que nada los iba a separar?

**_''¡Estoy contenta por ustedes, felicidades, se ven felices los dos juntos!''_**

_Puras mentiras salieron de mi boca con mi falsa sonrisa._

_Abrazado del cuerpo de ella, _

_Mientras ella observaba perdida al supuesto amor de su vida,_

_Sin algún espacio que sea para mí._

Hotaru le había prestado un vestido de noche elegante para asistir a la boda. No vio la mayor parte de la boda y trato de no escuchar nada, para que sus lágrimas puedan mantenerse en su lugar.

Cuando la feliz pareja salió del lugar y fue felicitada por todos, Natsume se dirigió con Luna hacia ella y Hotaru, quien era acompañada por Ruka; su novio. Mikan trago saliva y les sonrió una sonrisa dulce, les felicito y les deseo lo mejor. Claro lo tenían Hotaru y Ruka que en el camino al apartamento de Hotaru tenían que comprar muchos pañuelos.

_Creía que sería amada si solo sonreía a cualquiera que pasara,_

_Fingiendo ser una inocente_

_¡Qué horrible bruja!_

_Pero no puedo decirle a él mis sentimientos _

_Aunque me esté muriendo de celos._

_Creo que estoy todavía mucho peor que ella…_

Mikan se enojaba a sí misma por no haberle dicho a Natsume que ella lo amaba antes de que Luna apareciera. Si ella hubiera hecho eso entonces no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

_Esa horrible idea de que te perdí_

_Es doloroso y lástima mi cuerpo._

_Vuelve el tiempo y que no avance de aquellos viejos días…_

Mikan recuerda cuando de muy pequeños solían jugar con sus alices cuando se hacía de noche, para que no le pillen sus padres. Mikan jugaba con el alice del agua y Natsume con el del fuego y, quien desvanecía el elemento del otro ganaba. La mayoría de las veces ganaba Natsume, porque el alice era de él, no de una piedra, pero a veces ganaba Mikan porque Natsume se distraía.

_Los amantes hicieron sus votos de amor_

_Lo consumaron delante de mis ojos._

_Yo no lo quiero ver_

_No lo quiero entender_

_¡Ella en realidad es __**Julieta **__no puede ser!_

_De cualquier forma no importa el que yo te haya amado primero a ti…_

Ella no quería ver en el colegio cuando ellos se agarraban de la mano y se besaban en público. Ella no quería entender por qué la amaba, por qué él no veía que ella no era una buena persona. Quizá, ella realmente estaba destinada a ser de él…

_Y no me veo en el reflejo se sus hermosos ojos,_

_No importa._

**_''Gracias por siempre estar cuando lo necesite'' _**

_Dijiste con una gran sonrisa_

_ ¡Pero yo de eso no quería oír nada!_

Mikan lloró el día que él le dijo eso, ella LO AMABA y no como _amigo _sino como un amante.

_Aquellos amantes al fin se conocieron hasta convertirse en uno solo._

_Dejándola sola, llorando sin parar,_

_Una pobre __**Julieta…**_

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de niños_

_ Durante aquella pequeña aventura?_

_Quien quiera menos yo,_

_Quien quiera menos tú,_

_¡El telón no puede caer!_

Ella se tiró a la cama de su habitación después de ordenar, sin que las lágrimas paren. ¿Es que acaso estas si eran lágrimas infinitas? ¿No se iban a acabar?

_Los amantes hicieron sus votos de amor_

_Lo consumaron delante de mis ojos._

_Yo no lo quiero ver_

_No lo quiero entender_

_¡Ella en realidad es __**Julieta **__no puede ser!_

¡No! ¡Ella no puede ser la chica que el destino escogió para él! ¡No! Algo pasó, Natsume es muy listo, siempre fue el más inteligente de la clase, el de las perfectas notas, ¿cómo paso esto?

_Esto se acabó_

_La tragedia está a punto de empezar_

_¡Hasta Nunca Romeo!_

_Hasta nunca Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Hasta nunca Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Hasta nunca Romeo, Romeo, Romeo._

_Hasta nunca Romeo… Romeo._

Fue allí que sonó el celular de Mikan, y sonó unas cuantas veces más. Mikan agarró su celular y vio que tenía unos cinco mensajes. Todos de Hotaru.

Cuando Mikan los leyó, se levantó y salió corriendo de su apartamento, sin antes llavear y dejando su celular tirado en su cama.

_-Mikan! Ven a mi apartamento rápido, encontramos algo importante!-_

_-En una foto que saque con mi cámara en la boda de Natsume encontramos la marca de Koizumi en el cuello de Natsume!-_

_-Si recuerdas, el alice de Koizumi permite controlar o matar a la persona que controla-_

_-Ven ya mismo o recibirás una golpiza de mi nueva baka-metralleta 2000-_

_-Necesitamos tu ayuda urgente para salvar a Natsume!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Abra una segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado :D<strong>

* * *

><p>1701/2014


	2. Romeo

**Y aui esta la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por todo! :D**

* * *

><p>El muy holgazán estaba sentado en un sofá de su sala, pensando. Esta era una de las pocas veces que podía controlar su cuerpo sin que <em>ella <em>lo esté controlando. Suspiro, fueron un infierno los últimos años de su secundaria y de la media. En todos controlado por la muy bruja.

Su mente navego hacia Mikan, la chica que él amaba, la chica que lo conocía completamente, la única chica que fue capaz de tocar su corazón. Y ella, estaba sufriendo.

No, él no era un ignorante. Sabía perfectamente que Mikan había comenzado a sentir _esos_ sentimientos por él, y a él le causaba una felicidad inmensa eso.

_Aquel pensamiento que nunca fui capaz de decirle…_

_Ahora vuela sobre el cielo lejano, _

_Como una fantasía._

_Espera Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Espera Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Espera Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Espera Julieta, Julieta…_

Quería escapar de esta pesadilla y volver a vivirlos, todos esos años de secundaria como debían de ser, sin Luna. Sin ella tratando de enemistarlos. Claro que, eso era imposible.

_Cuando me di cuenta de ello, _

_Tú siempre estabas a mi lado._

_Hacíamos todo juntos _

_Éramos hermanos de toda la vida._

Se ríe un poco, recuerda como le dificultaba las tareas de matemáticas y como él, por ser el más inteligente de la clase, tenía que ser su tutor. Suspira, esa fue una de las razones por la cual se acercaron demasiado…

_Parecíamos estar unidos_

_Nuestra felicidad y tristeza crearon un gran lazo,_

_Cómo si nuestros corazones fueran uno._

¿Por qué ella no le podía dejar en paz cuando se enteró de las misiones? Siempre tan preocupada, ¡cómo si él no supiera cuidarse a sí mismo!

Pero luego, él le diría a ella que no se preocupara, que todo está bien, y ella lloraría… ¿era ese, el sentimiento de preocupación que nos llevó en ese entonces a ser mejores amigos?

_Pero, _

_¿Por qué el destino hizo una cosa tan cruel y tubo que separarnos?_

_Con la presencia de aquella muchacha._

_Todo el mundo la quería y como la cuidaban,_

_Tan cruel como hermosa._

_Oye mira, ahí viene ella es __**Cenicienta…**_

Luna, ella llegó a la secundaria un día antes del día que el planeaba confesarse a Mikan.

Ella lo tenía todo tan bien planeado. A la hora del receso pidió un momento a solas para hablar con Natsume y luego de la nada puso su mano en su hombro, diciendo que tenía un bicho. Él estaba a punto de decir un silencioso gracias y sacar brutamente su mano hasta que ella, con fuerza, agarro su cuello, lo acercó a su boca y lo mordió.

A dos minutos del incidente, ya era el esclavo de Luna Koizumi, la chica que él 'supuestamente' se enamoró.

_Aquellos amantes al fin se conocieron hasta convertirse en uno solo._

_Dejándola sola, llorando sin parar,_

_A mi pobre __**Julieta…**_

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de niños_

_ Durante aquella pequeña aventura?_

_Quien quiera menos yo,_

_Quien quiera menos tú,_

_El telón de esta historia aún no puede caer..._

_Aquellos días de juegos parece que se_

_Desvanecieron con el paso del tiempo…_

_Tu eres mi Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Tú eres mi Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Tú eres mi Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Tú eres mi Julieta, Julieta…_

¿Si él recordaba la promesa? ¡Lo hacía perfectamente! La promesa era el de siempre estar juntos. Si lo miras de forma de 'amigos' como lo hacíamos en ese entonces, era para nunca dejen de ser amigos y proteger el uno al otro, pero, cómo de seguro que ahora lo miran, es de amor.

¡Luna llevaba planeando el casamiento por más de 4 meses y nunca le había dicho ni siquiera una palabra a Natsume! Solo a las tres semanas del casamiento, Natsume se enteró de eso porque había ido a desayunar y encontró un vestido de novia en la mesa del comedor. La cara se le puso verde. Ya tenía que pasar como esclavo y novio de esta mujer, ¿y ahora esposo?

Una Mikan llorando fue lo único que a él se le entraba en la cabeza.

**_ ''¡Estoy contenta por ustedes, felicidades, se ven felices los dos juntos!''_**

_Puras mentiras salieron su boca con su falsa sonrisa._

_Abracé del cuerpo de ella, _

_Mientras ella observaba perdida al supuesto amor de su vida,_

_Sin algún espacio que sea para ella._

Luna tuvo la _magnífica _idea de acercarse a Mikan y ver su cara. Natsume trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dar ningún paso más, pero era imposible mientras Luna lo controlaba. Las palabras que salieron de su boca, era obvio que ella tenía el corazón roto, como él lo tenía. Tuvo unos segundos de libertad cuando Hotaru pidió una foto de él y Luna. Levanto su cuello un poco hacia arriba y el costado. Esperaba que en la foto, apareciera la marca de Luna y entiendan lo que paso en _todos esos años__._

_Creía que sería amada si solo sonreía a cualquiera que pasara,_

_Fingiendo ser una inocente_

_¡Qué horrible mujer!_

_Pero no puedo decirle a ella mis sentimientos _

_Aunque me esté muriendo de celos._

_Creo que estoy todavía mucho peor que ella…_

¿Y si él se hubiera declarado antes? Todo hubiera estado mejor. Esa Luna no hubiera hecho eso, y si lo hubiera, Mikan se hubiera enterado, usaría su alice y ya está, ya no iba a ser una esclavo. Además que, él iba a poder pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer que amaba, no con otra.

_Esa horrible idea de que te perdí_

_Es doloroso y lástima mi cuerpo._

_Vuelve el tiempo y que no avance de aquellos viejos días…_

Algo que amaba de su infancia era los días que el escapaba de su casa y se encontraba con Mikan, y en algunas ocasiones, con su mejor amigo Ruka. Cosa muy rara porque el suele ser un chico bueno.

_Los amantes hicieron sus votos de amor_

_Lo consumaron delante de sus ojos._

_Ella no volverá_

_No lo quiere entender_

_¡Yo en realidad soy Romeo eso quiero creer!_

_De cualquier forma no importa el que yo te haya amado primero a ti…_

Si tan solo no hubiera seguido a Luna ese día, si tan solo hubiera actuado fríamente con ella también como lo ha hecho tantas veces con sus fanes… si tan solo hubiera él hecho eso…

_Y no me veo en el reflejo se sus hermosos ojos,_

_No importa._

**_''Gracias por siempre estar cuando lo necesite'' _**

_Le dije con una gran sonrisa_

_¡Pero yo de eso no quería oír nada!_

El oyó pasos en la cocina, que luego fueron silenciosos unos momentos. Luego comenzaron devuelta y esos pasos se acercaron a él, era Luna.

Ella se sentó a su lado y se recostó por él, y aunque el tanto quería separarla, se obligó a sí mismo a dejarla, después de todo Luna podía torturarlo por no hacer lo que ella quiere.

_Aquellos amantes al fin se conocieron hasta convertirse en uno solo._

_Dejándola sola, llorando sin parar,_

_A mi pobre __**Julieta…**_

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de niños_

_ Durante aquella pequeña aventura?_

_Quien quiera menos yo,_

_Quien quiera menos tú,_

_¡El telón no puede caer!_

Después de unos 5 incomodos minutos, o al menos para él, se hoyó el timbre. Natsume dijo que iba a ir por él –era su momento de escape- y Luna no se quejó. Fue a la puerta, sin antes preguntar quién era. Recibió por respuesta la voz de Ruka y de Hotaru. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los mismos y para su sorpresa, con Mikan.

Luna apareció en la escena y se puso a lado de Natsume.

_Los amantes hicieron sus votos de amor_

_Lo consumaron delante de sus ojos._

_Yo no lo quiero ver_

_No lo quiero entender_

_¡Yo en realidad soy __**Romeo **__no puede ser!_

Mikan miró a Ruka y a luego a Hotaru, para después dar un paso cerca de Luna y Natsume. Rápidamente miro por el cuello de Natsume para ubicar la marca. Al ubicarla, miró a Luna, activo u alice y como una ráfaga, puso su mano en el cuello de Natsume, en el preciso lugar donde Luna lo mordió a él hace tanto tiempo.

Luna se sorprendió, lo habían descubierto. Trato de sacar la mano de Mikan.

Pero ya era Tarde

_Esto se acabó_

_La tragedia está a punto de empezar_

_¡Hasta Nunca Julieta!_

_Hasta nunca Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Hasta nunca Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Hasta nunca Julieta, Julieta, Julieta._

_Hasta nunca Julieta… Julieta._

Natsume cerró sus ojos, le dolió un tanto. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado demasiado a la existencia de un manipulador. Cuando terminó, abrió sus ojos y puso su mano donde antes había una marca, no había más nada. Miró a Luna y la vio tan sorprendida como también a punto de llorar.

Aunque ella sea terrible en la mayor parte de las cosas, tenía un buen corazón. Natsume puso su mano en su cabeza y la despeino un poco, y luego se fue a saludar como era debido a sus invitados.

Choco manos con Ruka y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a Hotaru, ambos solo se miraron. Natsume fue el primero en apartar la vista, la cual dirigió a Mikan. Sorprendido ella tenía la cabeza baja.

Natsume pensó un momento. Pidió que entren a su casa, y también que Luna les dejara en privacidad un tiempo.

Entraron y se sentaron. Pasaron unos minutos los cuales le fueron incomodos a todos. Ruka, teniendo una idea en mente, pidió permiso para que él y Hotaru salieran. Teniendo una mirada curiosa de la nombrada. El solo lo miro serio y dándole a entender lo que pasaba.

Mikan, notando que ella estaba sola con Natsume, quien ya no era manejado por Luna decidió hablar primero.

''Y.. ¿ya puedes manejar tu cuerpo devuelta?'' era una pregunta absurda, ella misma lo sabía.

''Si'' el respondió cosa que la sorprendió. '_'¿Y el sarcástico Natsume?'' _pensó. ''Uuuu, ¿y tú sarcasmo? ¿Acaso Luna te cambió?''

Natsume le lanzó una mira simpática, ella quería jugar con él. ''Si… Luna puede cambiar tanto a la gente con SEIS años de esclavitud'' remarcó él, poniéndose de pie.

''¡Ahá! ¿Entonces Natsume ya es todo 'flores y mariposas'? ¡Qué adorable!'' dijo parándose y apuntándole en la cara.

''Claro, ¿cómo voy a ser 'flores y mariposas' si ni siquiera me gustan?'' le dijo, fulminándola con la mirada.

''¡No lo sé! Pregúntate a ti mismo, tu eres el que cambió''

''¿Enserio?''

''¡Si!''

''Bueno, y tú no cambiaste nada''

''¡Claro que no, sigo siendo la de siempre!''

''Pues sí, sigues siendo plana e infantil, que inmadura _Polka_'' sus caras para este entonces ya estaban muy cerca.

''¡NATSUME! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!'' le gritó y se puso todo sonrojada.

Él solo le sonrió, era bueno que Mikan no cambiará, ella nunca sería aburrida para él ''Pero así es como me quieres'' susurro cerca de ella.

''¿eh…?'' y el espació entre ellos ya no existía.

La sorpresa le fue grande. Ella quería salir del beso pero él no la dejaba. Ella luego simplemente se dejó llevar.

Era tierno y gentil, nada rudo ni feroz. Mikan lentamente puso sus manos detrás de Natsume y él puso sus manos en su cadera. Para él, lo que estaba pasando era como ensueño, y Mikan nunca creyó que iba a pasar.

El oxígeno fue necesario para ambos y rompieron el beso. Mikan, miró hacia abajo, un tanto avergonzada. Natsume subió sus manos hasta su cara, e hizo que el la mirara.

''¿Y? ¿No era que yo cambié?'' le dio una mirada maliciosa ''para mí que aún sigo siendo el mismo…''

''…eres un idiota''

* * *

><p><strong>Y me despido aquí, gracias :)<strong>

**Maia Mizuhara fuera!**


End file.
